


November 9th

by StackerPentecost



Series: November Writing Prompts [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, M/M, Roommates, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Frank's roommate is definitely hiding something in his nightstand. Frank's going to be very happy when he finds out what.This is for a November Prompt List. I am aware that I am a day behind.This prompt was: Night stand.





	November 9th

Frank laid back on his bed, closing his eyes. He was happy to be done with the week and able to relax. Classes had been harder than usual and Frank felt like he’d had a constant headache since the prior Monday. Being able to simply lie still in his own bed felt amazing. 

The door to the dorm opened and Frank’s roommate entered. Matt was blind, so he was carrying his white cane with him along with his bag. He knew the room though, so when he came in, he set the cane by the door and shrugged off his backpack.

“Nice to see that you’re alive.” Matt mused, always able to pick up on where Frank was, even when he was trying to be quiet. 

Frank let out a grunt in the affirmative, refusing to open his eyes. He heard Matt move around, getting changed into something more comfortable and putting his books away because he was the neat and organized type. 

Then, right on schedule, Frank heard Matt rummaging around in the drawer in his nightstand. 

He did this  _ constantly _ , and Frank was starting to get a little suspicious that he was hiding something. Frank didn’t want to invade Matt’s privacy, especially considering it would easy to do with him being unable to see, but he wanted to know what the fuck was in that nightstand and why Matt was constantly messing with it.

“You know, if you’re trying to hide something,” Frank mused, eyes still shut, “you really fucking suck at it.”

The nightstand door slammed shut. Frank resisted the urge to chuckle. “What are you talking about?”

“You are so obvious.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Frank opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, even though Matt couldn’t see him do it. “You’re trying to hide something.”

“I am not.”

“You also suck at lying. You make this face and it’s just so obvious.”

Matt scowled. “I do not.

“Dude, just tell me what it is so we can move on. Is it a knife? Medication? Porn?”

Matt visibly stiffened at the last suggestion and Frank laughed. “It’s porn.”

“It is not!” 

“No? Prove it. Open the drawer and let me see what’s inside.”

Matt crossed his arms over his chest. “No.”

“Then from now on, I’m going to assume it’s porn.”

Matt pressed his lips together in a thin line, tapping his foot against the floor. He fidgeted, clearly debating what to do, his cheeks slowly turning red. Finally, he ducked his head and stepped back, motioning to the nightstand. “Fine. Look.

Frank was surprised Matt had given up that easily. Nonetheless, he got up, his curiosity peaked. And it turned out, Frank’s guess about what it was, actually wasn’t too far off. 

He knew what it was the second he saw it. But the fact that Matt had one? Now that was interesting. As far as he knew, Matt was as straight laced and vanilla as they came. This wasn’t the most adventurous thing in the world, but it seemed adventurous for his roommate. It was also kind of silly to be embarrassed about, but then again, Matt was not exactly the most provocative person.

“I didn’t think you’d be into this type of thing.” Frank admitted, picking up the fleshlight, which was still in it’s package

“I didn’t buy it. It was a gift.” 

Frank snorted softly. “Of course it is. But why do you keep checking on it? It’s not a baby, Matt.”

Matt fidgeted again. “I keep trying to convince myself that tonight is the night I’m going to..ya know. I mean, you can see that I haven’t opened it.”

Frank considered this, glad Matt couldn’t see the expression on his face. He set the toy on the nightstand and took a step toward his roommate. “Do you want me to teach you? I know it’s simple, but it would be easier for you if someone helped you, wouldn’t it?” 

Matt visibly swallowed. “You’re not just saying that to be an asshole, are you?”

Frank shook his head. “No, I’m not. You know I don’t bullshit. If you want the help, then I’ll help.”

Matt chewed his lip before nodding slowly. He expected Frank to say something then, but instead let out a soft sound of surprise when Frank leaned in to kiss him. It was soft, slow and almost sweet and Matt felt it all the way in the tips of his toes. He couldn’t resist reaching up to touch Frank’s face, something he’d never done before. He was pleased that he now had an idea of what his roommate looked like. He was handsome too, definitely a man Matt would be interested in.  

  
“Is this okay?” Frank asked when he pulled back, hands settling on Matt’s hips, where the t shirt he’d put on had begun to ride up. 

“Yes, very okay.” Matt kissed him again, unable to keep from moaning softly when Frank explored his mouth. 

When they parted again, Frank moved to kiss his neck, hands slipping beneath his shirt. Matt let out a nervous chuckle. “I thought you’d wanna relax for the weekend.”

  
“This is relaxing.” Frank made sure to leave behind several marks, watching them bloom across the other man’s skin.

Matt realized then that he was allowed to touch to and tug on the zip up hoodie Frank had on. Frank was happy to oblige and pull down the zipper, slipping it off his shoulders. 

  
“Jesus, I knew you were into going to the gym and all that shit but Christ, Frank.” Matt murmured, fingertips grazing over muscle. 

Frank simply hummed in response, pressing their bodies together so Matt could feel what this was doing to him. Matt groaned in response, hurrying to get his shirt off, along with the rest of his clothes, wanting to feel bare skin against bare skin. 

“Slow down there, cowboy. We aren’t in a rush.” Frank took Matt’s hands and replaced them with his own, helping him strip down before before doing the same. He could see the nerves come back into Matt’s expression, even as his hands wandered.    
  
“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Frank asked, his voice without judgement.    
  
Matt shook his head slowly. “Not with another guy.”

“Just relax, it’s not fun if you’re all wound up.” Frank nipped at his jaw, giving his manhood a squeeze before to sit on the bed. He sat him up against the pillows, reaching his hand out. “Come sit here with me and I’ll show you how to do this.” Frank helped Matt move so his back was pressed to Frank’s chest. 

Matt’s heart was pounding, unable to stop thinking about the hardness that currently against his back. It was definitely bigger than he’d been expecting. But all of it was thrilling, especially considering who he was with. He’d only been interested in Frank since he’d first heard that low voice the day they moved in. He never expected Frank to be interested in him or even interested in guys for that matter. Apparently, Castle was full of surprises.

“Do you have lube in that drawer?” 

Matt blinked, pulled out of his thoughts before nodding. “Probably buried in the back.”

He heard Frank digging around in the nightstand until he found what he wanted. Then there was the sound of plastic being opened, meaning Frank was taking the toy from its package. Matt jumped then when two warm hands reached around to massage his chest and then moved down to his cock. 

  
“So you’ve never been with a guy, you’ve never used a toy, does that mean you’ve never touched yourself either? No, that can’t be right, you have the lube. What have you been up to?” Frank breathed in his ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth. 

“I may have not done a lot, but I do know what my own fingers feel like.” Matt responded, trying to buck up into Frank’s touch. 

“Oh, then this is gonna be a goddamn treat for you.” He murmured, removing his hands so he could slick them with lube before stroking Matt again. He was enjoying the sounds the other boy was making, soft whines and whimpers and breathy moans.

When Frank replaced his hands with the toy, Matt nearly yelled. It was tight and slick and perfect and it made him feel like he was going to lose his mind. Which was kind of pathetic considering it was just a toy and not the real thing. 

“It’s good, huh?” Frank went slow at first, dragging out each motion. Matt’s hands grabbed ahold of the sheets, balling into fists. He felt Frank kissing his neck, leaving bruises everywhere he touched. Then, he asked, breath hot in Matt’s ear, “Mind if I add a few fingers too?”

The sound Matt made was probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear but he nodded quickly, pulling his legs back so they were bent at the knee. He took a few breaths, biting his lip as he felt slick fingers against his entrance. The first digit burned but soon it ebbed and he wanted more. Frank seemed to know that, adding another and then another, combining it was slip and slide of the toy on his dick. It was perfection and pain all wrapped in one

Matt’s head fell back against Frank’s shoulder, his eyes closing as he got lost in the feeling. His hands moved to grip Frank’s arms and every word out of his mouth was the other man’s name or an urgent request for more. He was nearing his end, unable to handle much more. 

Then Frank hit that amazing spot inside him at just the right moment and suddenly he was coming hard, panting heavily as his body rocked with pleasure. When he finally came down, it felt like his limbs were made of lead, but in the best possible way. 

It was then that he realized that there was something wet on his back. He felt his cheeks flush even more than they were when he figured it out. Still, he asked, “Did you…?”

Frank let out a breathless chuckle. “Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

“No, that’s..that’s great. Shit, I didn’t think I could do that for somebody.”

“Well maybe next I can put it somewhere else, yeah?” Frank’s mouth was at his neck again.

“Is that a promise of round 2, Frank?"

“You bet it is.” 


End file.
